People in modern life can not live without mobile terminal, especially for those who work busily, they need to use the mobile terminal when swimming, taking bath, in the rain or in the water. It is well-known that the mobile terminal should not be flooded water or touch water, therefore people is unable to use mobile phone when they are in those cases, bringing inconvenience to people.
As the period when people are in those cases is short, and it is impossible for everybody to buy a waterproof mobile terminal to meet such small requirement, or to buy a waterproof protective sleeve of mobile terminal with complicate operation and high price to meet such small requirement, people have to stop using mobile terminal temporarily to endure the inconvenience.
In addition, the endurance ability of the mobile terminal have been making trouble for people.
Therefore the existing technology is urge to be modified and improved.